harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Your Child (TToTT)
This page covers having a child with your spouse in Harvest Moon: The Tale of Two Towns. You can only have one child per game. If you want to have a child, there are some requirements you have to meet. This page is dedicated to explaining how to achieve those prerequisites and how to have a good relationship with your child after he or she is born. Requirements Before you have a child, one of the requirements you will need to meet is to get married. Your spouse doesn't affect how your child will look, though. If you are a female character, you won't have any extra difficulty farming and doing things while you're pregnant. The other requirements are as follows: *Upgrade your house size by completing Eileen's "Renovations" request (costs 1 million G, 30 lumber, and 30 material stone). *Complete Eileen's second "A New Bed" request (becomes available after you are married). You don't need to get the upgrade on your house to make your bed bigger, but you do have to meet both requirements above to trigger the pregnancy event. Once you made both upgrades, keep your spouse at a blooming red flower level and 31 days (one season) later you will see the event. Age Stages Pregnancy The pregnancy lasts 62 days (2 seasons). If you are playing as a girl, your stamina won't be affected. On the morning of the birth, Dr.Ayame will show up in the morning and, after a cutscene, your baby will be in your big bed. Your spouse will suggest a name, and if you agree to it, that will be your baby's name. If not, you can choose from a list of pre-determined names or enter your own six lettered character name. Note that agreeing or disagreeing with your spouse about your baby's name can't negatively or positively affect your relationship with them. Baby During the baby stage, your child will stay in bed for a year and 12 days. In this time you can't talk, pick up, of give gifts to it. On their first birthday, your child will still be in bed, but there is still a celebration. You celebrate your child's birthday every year afterwards. The party is always at 8:00, and afterwards you will receive +1000 FP with your child and your spouse each. After the year and 12 days (136 days), your daughter/son will advance to the "toddler" stage. Toddler After one year and 12 days, your character will wake up to the sound of your child walking and talking. After this event, you can give him/her gifts and talk to him/her every day. At the toddler stage, your child won't leave your house, but will be there for some of the more important festivals. The next growth to the "full-grown" stage will occur one year after your child starts to walk. To see this event, you have to go to your house after 9:00 p.m. on a non-festival day. At this event, your son/daughter will bake you a cake as a 'thank you' for your hard work and patience. After the event you will receive +3000 FP to your child and spouse each. 'Full-Grown' This stage will occur right after you see the growth event described above. Your Child cannot grow any older other than this, and their appearance will stay the same throughout the rest of game. Once they're full-grown, their schedule changes a bit. Instead of staying inside the whole day, your child will now go out to the farm area from 12:00 to 6:00 p.m. on non-festival and non-rainy days. Your Child will not walk into town or mountain area. Gifts Your Child fogu.com To build a good relationship with your child, you need to give them gifts every so often. Below are the gifts they like and dislike. Note that both the male and female child like the same things, so no matter which child you have, they will still like and dislike the same gifts. You can start giving gifts once your child starts walking. The Toddler and the Child like different things so make sure to give your child the gift according to their age. Toddler Full-Grown Trivia * The appearance for Your female child resembles that of Cheryl for having pigtails. Reference Category:Harvest Moon: Tale of Two Towns Category:Harvest Moon: Tale of Two Towns Characters Category:Your Child